


Our love has never been the gentle sort (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Men Crying, Porn with Feelings, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest, i'm here
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: ラグナロク後、ステイツマンにて長年のわだかまりを吐露し合うソーとロキが初夜を迎えるまでの短いお話です。IW公開前のお話なので、サノスは出てきません。「いるよ」の後、お互いに心の内を吐露していると、ロキは自分の未来を悲観して苦しみ始めます。死を覚悟した彼が求めるのはただひとつ、兄だった。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	Our love has never been the gentle sort (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our love has never been the gentle sort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668777) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 



ソーは癖からボトルストッパーを投げていた。何よりも取り留めのない無造作な行動であり、それが弧を描いて宙を飛ぶ間も、ロキの幻影を突き抜けて向こう側まで飛んでいくのだろうと思いこんでいた。ソーはロキが現実に、生身でこの場にいる可能性を考えもしなかった。しかし、弟の手が上がり、ストッパーがその手の平に衝突するパシンという柔らかな物音は、九つの世界で奏でられてきたどんな音楽よりも素敵な音に聞こえて、ソーは顔面に浮かび上がる笑みを抑えることなどできなかった。

ロキがここにいる。本当にいるのだ。

「ハグしなきゃだめか？」ロキが尋ねる。口角がニヤリと持ち上がりそうだ。ロキが常に己の盾としている皮肉への勇敢な試みだった。かつてなら、ソーはそれを額面通りに受け取っていたかもしれない。しかし、時間と経験とは素晴らしい教師であり、今ではロキの瞳に隠れる無防備さが、期待を込めたその懇願が目に見えて分かった。『ハグしてもいい？』と。

ソーはたとえどれほどロキが抱擁を求めていたとしても、もしロキの方から彼に近づくのを待っていたら、再びラグナロクが来るまで動けなくなると分かっていたので、ロキへの贈り物として考えることにして、二人のために部屋を横断する三歩分を移動してやった。

ロキは初め彼の腕の中で全身を強張らせ、そこには沈黙の中での驚きと軋む革鎧だけがあり、事実、ソーだってぎごちなく感じていたのだった。このように容易く開放的な好意を示し合ったのはずっと、ずっと昔のことだ。あるいは、もう遅すぎるのかもしれない。失われていった他のものと同様に、このような行為に対する彼らの包容力も死んでしまったのかもしれなかった。

それはハッとさせられるような考えで、ソーは宏大な孤独感が下りてくるような気がしてならなかった。

だが、そこでロキが小さな声を漏らしたのだ。鼻を鳴らしたのかもしれないし、溜め息をついたのかもしれない（それとも泣き声か？笑い声？）あるいは、彼の胸郭を抱きしめるソーの腕の強さに押し出された吐息に音が加わっただけなのかもしれない。彼の片手がソーの腰に回され、もう片方の手が短く刈り上げられた後頭部に置かれ、髪を掴むように拳を作り、そして、ああ、これだ。かつてのように、彼らはピッタリと互いに嵌るのだった。

ソーの顔から掻き消えていた笑みが、再びそこに戻って来た。

この二対の腕が互いに与えてきたのが何よりも安らぎであった頃が千年も続いたのだということを思えば、ほんの十年分の裏切りと怒りと騙し合いなど簡単に忘れることができた。

そして、この夜、二人はこの安らぎを何よりも緊急に必要としていた。

ソーが腕にもう少しだけ力を込めると、ロキも同様に返し、互いの抱擁にはどこか必死なものがあった。

この瞬間だけは、この世で少なくとも一つは正しいものがあるのだった。

「さあ」ロキがやがて言った。「私は今、そこにある気持ち悪い色合いの酒に酔ってしまいたい圧倒的な欲望を感じている」

彼はソーが応えるのを待たなかった。サイドボードへ歩み寄ると、その途中でマントを外し、緑と金色に煌めく魔術で着替えまで済ませていた。体にぴったりとしていた革鎧が柔らかな布地の黒いレギンスと胸元で交差する、ロキが常に好んできたスタイルのエメラルドグリーンのチュニックに変わっていた。そして、裸足だった。それは不思議と親密な雰囲気を醸し出し、かつて宮殿で互いの部屋を行き来し、数え切れないほどの夜をまさにこのようにして過ごしたことをソーに思い出せる。酒を飲み、笑い、その日の悪戯や楽しい出来事について語り合ったものだ。

彼らが今いる部屋は石と木材ではなく、クロムメッキと合成繊維から成るもので、間違っているように感じられたが、ようやく弟が共にいてくれることはこの世で最も正しい光景だった。

ロキは一気にグラスを空けると、ソーが鎧を脱いでリネンのズボンと着心地の良く、袖のない赤ワイン色のチュニックに着替える様子を無感動に眺めていた。連帯感を見せつけるかのようにソーも裸足になり、彼はロキがソーの分もグラスに酒を注ぐ前に、その眼差しがチラリと彼の爪先に落ちるのを見た。

彼らは長い時間、沈黙したまま酒を飲み、ロキはサイドボードに寄り掛かり、ソーに探るような眼差しを向けていた。正確には、居心地は良くない。彼らの間にはあまりに長いこと、あまりに多くのことが口に出されずにいただけでなく、語り合うにもそうする機会があまりに少なかったため、いざこうして同じ部屋に居ながらも互いを殺そうとしたり刺そうとしたりせず、または襲いかかる危機に立ち向かわねばならない切羽詰まった状況でもなく、これまた何十年にも及ぶ誤解以外の敵がいないとはいえ、どちらもどこから語りはじめれば良いのか分からないのであった。

代わりに、ソーは弟を見つめた。本当に見つめた。

年月は彼にとって優しくはなかった。アスガルドの爽やかで完璧に整えられた身嗜みと文句のつけようがないファッションセンスを持った第二王子、もう何年も前にビフレストから落ちたあの王子は、彼よりもずっと悩み疲れた男と入れ替わっていた。顔面には以前はそこになかった線が刻み込まれ、その目の裏にも虚無が広がっているかのようだ。動作も変わった。あまりの変わりように、ソーはもしかするとロキはその身に何が起きたのか、一生彼には話さないのではないかと絶望した。

それにもかかわらず、ソーにとってはこれほど可憐でこれほど愛すべき顔はない。なぜならそれはロキの顔であり、これまで起きた全てを考慮しても、ソーがもっとも大切に思う相手は未だに彼なのであった。

ロキもまた彼を見つめており、まるで本を読むかのように彼のことも読み解こうとしているようだった。ソーは自分自身の顔に何が書かれているのか考えた。身の内に抱える海のように深い悲哀のどれほどが、他の者にも読み取れるほど表に零れ出ているのだろうか。あるいは、ロキにしか読み取れないかもしれない。昔から、弟ほど彼を読み解ける者はいなかったのだから。

ソーの思考はあちらこちらを彷徨い、千もの問いが今にも口を突いて出そうになったが、そのどれか一つすら、舌で捉えることはできなかった。

沈黙は長引き、さらに長引いた。お互いの視線があまりの熱を持って繋がるものだから、やがてそれに耐えられなくなり、二人は互いにだけは視線を向けなくなった。

一度、ロキは何かを言おうと口を開いたが、またしっかりと閉じてしまった。

ソーは音を立てて息を吐き、また大きく息を吸う。

ついに、二人はまったく同時に喋りはじめたので、互いの言葉は吐息交じりの笑い声に溶け込んでいった。

「私たちがやったこと、信じられるか？」ロキが言った。その目は少し輝きすぎており、笑い声も最後の方は少し甲高くなっていた。

「全滅から俺たちの民を救ったんだ」ソーは彼と共にブリッジに立って彼らの故郷が宇宙塵と思い出へと変貌する様子を眺めていたヘイムダルが彼に告げた言葉をそのまま返した。だが、その時と同様に今回もまたその言葉は大した慰めにはならず、ソーは顔をしかめて自分のグラスを一気に仰いだ。「とりあえず、ボトルごと渡してくれないか？」彼は言った。

ロキはボトルに手を伸ばし、ソーはロキに手を伸ばした。彼の手がロキの二の腕にしっかりと巻きつき、それは間違いなく本物で、素晴らしくしっかりとした感触があった。幻影ではなく、思い出でもない。彼の弟が生身でここにいる。今回は、ソーも彼を手放したくなかった。もう一度手を放さねばならなくなったら、自分は二度と立ち直れないのではと思った。空いた手が勝手にロキの首筋に納まり、昔ながらの懐かしい仕草でその項を掴むと、ロキは身震いしていた。

「お前に会いたかった」ソーが言った。

ロキは目を閉じた。

「お前にはまだ怒っている」ソーは言って、ロキが身を引こうとするなり手に更なる力を込めた。確かに怒ってはいるのだが、この日の出来事の前には、色褪せる。「だが、そんなことは今はどうでもいいんだ。お前が戻ってきてくれて嬉しい」

「実は、それが間違いだったんじゃないかと思い始めている」

「愛している」

「もう、黙れ」

ロキの声音は刺々しかったが、また身を引こうとはせず、ソーは彼を再び抱擁に引っ張り込んだ。今度はロキもすぐにそれを返す。先程よりは短く、柔らかく、それほど必死ではなく、そして二人が離れる時も、視線がそれぞれの顔に留まった。ソーは離れたくなどなかった。当分の間はロキを自分に貼りつけ、失った全てのものを考える時に感じるあの悍ましい無意味な虚無感を追い払ってしまいたかった。

だが、大善のために自分が求めるものを否定することは、ソーがとても得意なことだった。こうして、彼はロキに差し出されたボトルを受け取ると、踵を返し、ベッドの方まで移動して重々しく腰を下ろしてゴクゴクと酒を飲んだ。

ついに沈黙が破られたことで、それを満たし始めるのは楽になった。

はじめは躊躇いがちに。どもりながら。お互いの周りに新たに切り開かれた道を歩むことを学び直しながら、たまに意図せず相手の気分を害したり、害されたりした。

二人とも変わったのは確かだったが、これらの新しい道は古い道とそれほど変わらず、ソーとしては変わってほしくもなかった。なにしろ、彼は昔から弟を愛していたのだから。これはただ、二人とももう少し注意しながらその道を踏みしめる方法を学んだということだけなのかもしれない。

二人は何時間も語り合い、酒を飲んだ。

本当に話し合うべきことではなく。率直に、それも明りに照らされて話すにはあまりに恐ろしい話題が多すぎて、それはこの夜彼らが必要としているものではなかった。この夜、彼らは互いに傷心を慰められることが必要なのだった。

「お前が笑みを浮かべたのを見たぞ」ある時点でソーはほとんど空になったボトルを振りながら言った。いつの間にか、背中をベッドに預けて床に座り、両足を前方に広げて投げ出していた。「お前の蛇のトリックについてバナーに話していた時に」

ロキは椅子にだらりと座り込んでおり、その記憶にまたも笑みを浮かべていた。正気の笑みだ。ソーがもう何十年も見ていない、鼻筋に好ましい皴が寄せられるもので、彼の顔から何年もの苦難の名残を拭い去った。

「あんたが憶えているなんて思わなかった」ロキは笑いながら言った。酒に酔ったおかげでいつもの緊張が解けており、頬には朱が差している。似合っていた。笑い声も、頬の薔薇色も。

「こっちは刺されたんだから憶えているに決まっているだろう！」ソーが憤慨して言った。「たとえ、お前がナイフだと言い張っていたあの爪楊枝に刺されただけだとしてもな」

「そうだけど…私数え切れないほど何度もやってるから…」

彼らの視線が互いを捉え、どちらも真剣な表情を保つことはできなかった。

「あんたが上げたひっくり返ったような声、あれは傑作だった」ロキが言った。「あの時のあんたの顔を見せてやりたいよ」

「きっと、俺がお前の髪油を鞍用の獣脂と入れ替えた時にお前が見せた顔と似たようなものだったんだろうな…」

良かった。とても良かった。こうして笑い合うのは。

無為の青春時代のおふざけを語り合うことにすっかり嵌り、互いの語った思い出を毎回一ランク上回るように競っていると、やがて笑い転げるかのようになった。

「ああ、ソー」ロキは眦に浮かんだ涙を拭いながら言った。「もうずっとこんな風に笑ってなかった。もう！」

彼の表情が突然、少し悲しげになった。まるで、その発言の含意が一気に彼になだれ込んできたかのように。それはソーをも悲しませ、ほどなく笑い声も掻き消えていった。幼き日々を過ごした場所はもうなく、無垢だった頃の自分たちもいない。二度とアスガルドの宮殿に彼らの喜びの笑い声が響き渡ることはなかったし、怒りに満ちた言葉や拗ねたような沈黙でさえ、その場所を満たすことはないのだ。

確かに、彼は泣き上戸のきらいがあった。

「おい」ソーは相手を元気づけようと言った。「俺たちで母上の縫製室に忍び込んで、切り落としたカーテンでヴァルキリーの制服を作ろうとした時のことは憶えているか？」

ロキは少々強張り、顔をしかめるような笑みを浮かべた。「それでシフに馬鹿にされたな」

「それでお前があいつの髪を切った」

「母上は凄く怒ってた」ロキは一拍の間静かになった。「母上は今怒ってると思う？」

「いいや」ソーは言った。「それはない」

「私に対しても？」

「ない」ソーはしっかりと告げた。

ソーは慌てて押し殺された鼻を啜る音を聞き、そのわずかな物音はソーの心臓を貫いた。

「おいおい」ソーは自分まですすり泣きそうになるのを堪えながら言って、その声は掠れていた。「感傷的なのは俺の方だったはずだろう？」

「みんななくなった」ロキがぽつりと呟く。「なにもかも」

ソーは頭を横の方に動かしてロキを見ようとしたが、失明したほうだったので、何の意味もなかった。突然、彼は激怒した。なにもかもが本当になくなったのだ。彼の両親も、彼の故郷も、彼の友人らも、彼のハンマーも、彼の髪も、彼の片目すらも。

唸り、彼は眼帯を引き毟ると部屋の向こうに放りやり、それがあまりの勢いで壁にぶつかったので、埋め込まれてしまった。

「お前を見ることもできない」ソーは低く唸った。「お前を見ようと頭を向けても、そこにあるのは暗闇だけだ。それなのに…こいつを取ることさえできれば、目を開くことができる気がするっていうのに、できない！ロキ、お前を見ることさえ――」

意味を成さない言葉を繰り返しているだけだと分かっている。酒と悲嘆と疲労が混じってヒステリーを起こしていた。両目――否、片目をギュッと閉じて、呼吸に集中しようとする。

ドスン、と音がした。ロキが椅子から床に落ちて、四つん這いになってふらふらとソーの方に這い寄って来たので、ソーは彼に問いたげな顔を向けた。

「私を見る必要なんてない」ロキが言った。ソーの膝の上に這い上り、その脚はソーの腰を挟み、震える手をソーの頬まで持ってきた。二人の唇は一息分しか離れていなかった。「私はここにいる。ここにいるから」

ソーはどちらが顔を寄せたのか分からなかった。あるいはどちらもそうしたのかもしれないが、二人の唇が触れた。一度、二度、と羽毛のように軽く。そして彼の手がロキの腰を包み込むように回され、彼をより近くに引き寄せると、ロキはソーの首筋に顔を埋め、二人は手を放せば死ぬのではないかというほど互いに強くしがみついた。

あるいは、本当に死ぬのかもしれない。

「ロキ」ソーは搾り出すように言った。彼の手はロキの背を上下に撫でている。まだしっかりとしていて、まだ本物だ。そしてついに、彼を内側から食い破ろうとしていた質問を口に出していた。「何故俺から隠れた？どうして、お前が死んだと思い込ませていたのだ？」

ロキは半分笑い、半分言葉を詰まらせた。「今、それを訊くのか？こんな時に？私が弱く、愚かだったからだと、それが聞きたいのか？」

「俺は――」

「私の最後の記憶が良いものであってほしかった。あなたを救うために死んだのだと。私のことを愛情をもって振り返ってもらいたかった」

ソーは口を開きかけたが、ロキが彼を遮った。

「まだ終わってない。私は今色々と認めているところじゃなかったか？」ロキは一拍間を置いた。片手がソーの胸板にあり、彼は優しい指先で鎖骨の上まで辿り、彼の首筋にそっと手を添えた。その感触はソーの背筋に強烈な戦慄を送り込んだ。ロキがこれほど親密な仕草をしたことはなかった。かつて一度も――

「私は確かに隠れていた」ロキがやがて口を開く。「…アイツから」その声には純粋な恐れが含まれており、ロキがどの『アイツ』の話をしているのかソーの酩酊した頭で考えるのに、しばらくの時間を要した。彼が落ちた先で彼を捕えた存在。サノスだ。「アイツは容赦ない。全父の力を試すような者はほんの数人しかいなかったから、父上に扮していた間は安全だった。だけど…今では私の正体もばれてしまった。私はもうあと何日かしか生きられないだろう」

ロキはソーをまっすぐ見られるよう上体を反らした。その髪は乱れ、その唇から零れる言葉は酷かった。その顔は何かにとり憑かれたかのように内面を曝け出し、ロキが生涯を通して他の者から隠し通そうとしてきた無防備さがあった。彼がこれほど怯えた幼い表情を見せたのは子供の頃以来初めてだった。ソーはどうしようもなく彼を見つめ返した。

「キスして」ロキが囁く。

ソーは従った。

全てがここに繋がったことは驚くべきだったのかもしれないが、相手と唇を重ねたソーには、ロキをさらに近く、近くへと引き寄せる圧倒的な衝動だけが感じられた。圧倒的な安堵が。あるいは、はじめに彼らの仲を裂いたのはこれだったのかもしれない――兄弟としては近すぎた距離、だが、この最後の壁を取り払うほどは近づけなかったということが。これこそが、彼らを再び結び付けてくれるのかもしれなかった。

あるいは、そんなことはどうでも良いのかもしれない――この瞬間だけが重要なのかもしれない。こうして互いの中へと沈み込み、琥珀に囚われたカゲロウのように、完璧に静止した時間の中で浮き続けるのだ。

ソーは片手をロキの頬に添え、それが涙で濡れていることを知った。

「何故、今？」ソーが掠れた声を出す。ロキの髪に手を挿しこみ、その頭を遠ざける。必要なのは呼吸だ。必要なのは――

「何故だめなんだ？今、この最期の時に、私に失うものはもう何もないのに？」ロキの眼差しが彼の目を焼き尽くすようで、ソーが彼の頭部を横に引いて首筋に口づけをすると、ロキは息を呑んで身震いした。「また死ぬのであれば、先に生きているのだと実感したい」

「そして、そのためにこの方法を選ぶというのか？」

「そうだ」語尾が長引き、歯擦音に変わる。なぜなら、ソーの口づけは彼の耳へと移り、顎に沿って動いていた。ロキの手がソーの肩の上で揺れた。

「俺がキスを返すとどうして分かった？」

「分からなかった。そう願っていた。わたし――んんっ」

ソーが再び彼の唇を捉えていた。ロキの吐息は耳に聞こえるほど詰まり、彼は必死にソーに身を投げ出し、彼を引っ掻き、より近くへと引っ張り寄せ、同時に自分自身を彼に押しつけてきた。

ソーにたとえ二つの目があったとしても、この終着点は見えなかっただろう。

こうして床の上で口づけを交わすだけで終わるのだろうか？

互いに触れ合い、怒りに満ちたものではなく、欲情した手で互いの身体を探るのだろうか？

互いの素肌に舌を這わすのだろうか？

息を荒げながら、互いに張りつめたものを擦り合わせるのだろうか？

兄弟がすべきでない方法で、互いの中に入り込むのだろうか？

互いのために溢すのだろうか？

それら全てを、唇に愛の告白を載せながらするのだろうか？それとも、喉の奥に罪悪感を貼りつけて？あるいはその両方を？

全てが終わったら、またするのか？

ロキは歯にぶつかって痣ができるほど強く、互いの唇を押しつけ合っている。ソーの下唇を口内に引っ張り込み、血を流させるほどではなかったがそれに近いほどに噛む。その手はソーのチュニックの裾の辺りで不器用に彷徨い、その下に入り込もうとしていた。彼の舌は酒の味がした。

「待て」ソーは言って、ロキの手首を手に掴んだ。親指の下でロキの脈が不規則に揺らめいていた。「弟よ、今夜は俺に何を求めているのだ？」

ロキの瞳孔は大きくなっていた。その声は低く、暗く、粗く、ソーの下腹部に炎を宿らせた。

「全てだ」

呻き声を漏らすと、ソーはロキを再び抱き寄せた。両腕を頭上に上げ、ロキにチュニックを脱がせてもらい、それからロキのシャツを留める結び目を引き剥がして押し開き、その肩にひっかかった状態にした。ロキの裸の腹がソーの手の下で強張り、ぴくりと動く。ソーはこれまで弟にこのように触れたことはなかった。

彼らのペニスは硬く張りつめ、互いの身体に挟まれていた。彼はこれまで弟にこのように触れたこともなかった。

ロキのことをこのように考えたことはあっただろうかと訝しみ、自分を嘲笑う。

当然、考えたことはあった。意識的にしたことはなかったかもしれないが、それはいつでもそこにあった。その、緊張感が。その、切望が。その、親密さを求める心痛と、どこにも行けない欲の結果生まれる攻撃性が。

いつから？

いつだってそうだった。

ロキは両手でソーの胸板を撫で上げ、ソーはロキの肩にかかったチュニックを引きおろし、チュニックは床に落ちて緑の水溜りを作った。ソーは心臓が止まる思いをした。

「ロキ」

彼の手は弟の胸の中心にある大きくギザギザとした傷痕を辿りながら僅かに震えていた。刃がここを貫いたことを思い出す。ロキの顔が灰色に変わったこと、彼の白熱した悲嘆の嵐のことも。いつも通りそれを再び呑み込んだ。これまでの長く孤独な年月を他にどのようにして生き延びることができただろう？そして、彼は代わりに告げた。「お前が生きていると知って、あの時のことは偽装だったのかと思っていた」

ロキは微笑んだ。表情の歪みが笑顔と呼べるのなら。そして自分自身の胸に手を置くと、その記憶を覆った。

「いいや。二回とも、私は死ぬつもりでいた」

真実の強烈さに、ソーは圧倒された。自分の顔を涙が零れはじめるのを感じる。

「しーっ」ロキは言ってソーの頬を拭い、キスをして、それから彼の額、瞼、ヘラの傷痕にも口づけをし、ソーは泣きながら弟をしっかりと抱きしめた。「もうそんなではない。もう、あんなことはしない」彼はソーの唇にキスをして、そのまま囁いた。「生きることが好きになったから」

ソーは涙を止めることができず、ロキまで泣き出してしまった。

「ソーっ」彼の声が割れた。「やめろ。耐えられない。お願いだ。一晩だけ全部忘れよう。今はただ私とここにいてほしい。お願いだ」

ロキは床の上でソーの膝に跨っており、ソーは両腕で彼を包み込むとロキの胸元に顔を押し当て、傷同士を押し当て、ロキが彼の髪や肩、背中を撫でる間に涙が枯れるに任せた。

「この世に、俺たちのような二人が他にいると思うか？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキの笑い声は涙が織り込まれていた。「そうじゃないといいけど」

ソーが顔を上げれば、ロキは顔を下げて、二人は溜め息をつく互いの口から更なる口づけを飲みこんだ。彼らは老いていると同時に幼く、どうしようもなく悲しく、完全にお互いと絡まり合っていた。

「お前をまた死なせはしない」ソーはロキに耳朶を噛まれながら誓った。「そうなる前に俺が全宇宙を滅ぼしてやる。サノス――」

「しーっ、ここでその名は言わないで。もうお喋りはお終いだ」

ソーはクラクラしていた。酒に酔っているのは確実だが、ロキにも酔っていた。ロキがここにいる、ここにいる、ここにいる。頭がそれしか把握できずにいた。他の全てはなくなってしまったかもしれないが、弟がここにいる。死んでいない。逃げてもいない。生きていて、温かい。傷つき、ひび割れてはいるが、壊れてはいない。記憶のある以前からソーの心の半分であり、今は半分裸で彼の膝に乗り上げ、ソーの胸中に吹き荒れる嵐と同じだけの感情の全てを顔に刻んでいる。

ソーの涙と共に治まっていた興奮はロキが自らを彼に押しつけるように動いているうちに息を吹き返し、ソーは唸り声と共にロキを抱える腕に力を込め、腰を突き上げた。

ロキは息を呑み、ソーの耳元で熱く喘ぐ。「抱いて」

ソーは立ち上がろうとすれば転げてしまいそうな気がしたので、代わりにロキを仰向けにして床に押しつけた。準備が何もできていない。道具もなければ、頼るべき過去の経験もなく、あるのはただ赤裸々な情欲と生涯愛していたという事実のみ。

ロキは身体をしならせ、ソーの腰に脚を回している。

「痛くしてしまう」ソーがなんとか搾り出すように言った。

「痛くしてほしい」

ソーは彼をどうしようもなく見つめた。

「これまで気にしたことなんてなかったくせに」ロキが加える。その言葉には切り裂く鋭さがあったが、ロキの眼差しと声音は柔らかかった。「私たちの愛が優しいものであったことはない」

それは真実だったので、ソーは反論できなかった。

ロキが彼を引っ張りこみ、ソーは彼に優しく、甘いキスをしてそんな風にする必要はないのだと伝えようとしたが、身体はロキが求めたとおりにしたくて疼いていた。

ロキは唇を引き離す。「あんたがそれで楽になるというなら、刺す。いいから私を犯せ。あんたの存在を何日も感じていたい」

ソーが彼をどれだけ求めたかを思い知らせる、絶え間なく沁みる痛みを抱えて歩き回るロキの姿を思い、ソーは呻き声を漏らす。とんでもないことに、それは彼も欲しいものだった。

ロキのレギンズで苦労する間も彼はロキの鎖骨を吸って鬱血痕を残し、ようやくそれをロキのヒップから引きずりおろすと、ロキがそれを蹴るようにして脱いだ。ロキも彼に同じくしようとしていたがうまく行かず、ついには苛立った吐息と共に魔法を使ってソーのズボンを消し去った。

ロキは自分の手を唾液で染め上げ、できるだけソーの肉棒に塗りつけた。ソーも自分のを加え、そしてロキは彼の腰を掴み、痣ができるほど強く指を食い込ませて引っ張り寄せると、ロキの股の間にある小さな蕾に先端を押しつけた。

二人の視線が互いを捉え、二人とも震える吐息を漏らしていた。

ソーは腰を進めた。

ロキは悲鳴を上げる。

ソーはそこで止めるつもりだったが、ロキがまたもソーの腰に脚を巻きつけて足首を組んでソーを促し、引っ張り、さらに引き寄せていたので、今は弟が望むものが何であっても拒絶したくなかったソーは促されるままに腰を進めた。

だが、痛かった。ソーにとっても痛いのだ。これは良くない。

「待て」彼は言う。

「ソー、あんたが大事に思うもの全てに誓って――」

「待て」

ソーは手を下ろし、ロキのすすり泣くペニスを手に取るとその液体を塗りたくり、拳を作って亀頭まで扱き上げた。彼自身はまだロキの押し包む熱の中におり、ロキを撫で上げる度にロキに締めつけられるのを感じた。考えてみればとんでもなく奇妙な話だ。彼は宇宙のど真ん中を漂う船の中で、自らの故郷を爆破させた数時間後にこうして弟の中にペニスを埋め込んでいるのだ。

「ああっ」ロキは喘ぎ、胸を激しく上下させている。ソーが僅かに中で動くとロキは身を捩り、腰を押しつけると同時にソーの手の中に突き上げた。「わたし――」

「分かってる。いけ」

ロキはどこか穏やかに達し、その表情が歪められ、唇からは柔らかな吐息が漏れ出てソーの手と自分自身の腹に白濁を溢した。ソーは思わず上体を倒して彼にキスをしながら彼がすべて出し切るのを手伝いながらも、自分自身のペニスは周りでロキが痙攣するので、抑制された欲望で疼いた。

「綺麗だ」ソーは彼の唇に触れたまま囁きかけた。「いつもとても綺麗だ」

「だまって」ロキは喘いだが、その頬は薔薇色に染まり、ソーに長いキスを押しつけてきた。

ソーはできるだけ精を掻き集めると、僅かに腰を引いて自分とロキ、全てに塗りたくってもう一度腰を進めた。

潤滑油に比べれば滑りは圧倒的に足りなかったが、今夜、ここでこれをするにはちょうど良かった。

擦られる感覚は微妙に快感の方に傾き、美味な焼け付きを起こしており、後になってもお互いに感じ続けるだろう、あと少しで壮絶と形容できそうに絶妙な摩擦を与えられていた。ロキはソーの肩にしがみつき、腰を穿つ度に唸り声を上げるソーに身を任せて頭を後ろに投げ出した。

床が抜けるまでロキを犯してやろう。互いの肉体が燃え尽きるまで。やがて二人が別々の個体ではなく一つの存在になるまで。

この世に他の何も残らなくなるまで、犯してやろう。

なぜなら、そこにこそ真実があるのだから。

ソーが奥へ、奥へと突き上げる度に搾り出される呻き声がロキの悲鳴と入り混じった。彼の中に穏やかなものは何も残されておらず、容赦なく、残忍になっていた。ロキの身体は飢えた者のように彼を呑み込んだ。ロキが喉に詰まらせたような喘ぎ声を上げるので、ソーをさらに駆り立て、もっととねだり、さらに速く、さらに強く、なんでもいい、全てが欲しいと。ソーは皮下に稲妻が集結するのを感じた。この力はまだ新しすぎて、弟を犯すことに夢中になるにつれ、辛うじて制御できていたものがほころび始めていた。折り重なった二人の身体にそれが弾け、痺れ、閃くのが分かる。

ロキの髪が何本か逆立ち、悲鳴が更に甲高くなった。

「ソーっ！」彼は何度もそう言って、「そこ」や「ファック」なども口走りながら、彼の爪がソーの背を掻き毟った。

嬌声と共にロキが再び溢し、震え、しがみつき、背を反らした。ソーも咆哮と雷鳴を上げてそれに続き、室内にある物すべてがガタガタと震える間もロキの身体に所有権を刻み込み、快楽の波に何度も呑まれてはロキを満たし、あふれ出し、彼の太腿を伝い、尻の谷間にも流れ込み、ロキは彼のものになった――互いが互いのものに――そしてソーはしばらくの間、時間の概念もない完璧な悦楽の中に浮いていた。

二人とも、ぐったりとして倒れ込んだ。

一日の間に、あまりに多くの感情があった。もうこれ以上感情も言葉も入る余地はない。その必要もなかった。彼らの肉体が代わりに語ってくれた。

ロキは疲れた手の一振りで精と汗を互いの身体から消し去り、ソーは二人分の身体を三フィート上に引き上げ、ベッドに倒れ込んだ。

二人ともほとんど即座に眠りに落ち、隣り合わせで脚を絡ませ合い、ソーの手の上にロキの手が重ねられ、顔は互いの方に向けられていた。

ようやくソーが目覚めると、頭がぐらぐらとして口の中は下水のような味がして、目を開けると一瞬だけもう片方の目が眠りでくっついたままであることに苛立った。それから思い出した。それからその後のことも思い出す。彼はベッドの横手を振り向いた。

ロキが隣で静かな寝息を立てていた。

ソーは唐突に、これがロキの幻影ではないかと恐怖した。本当はもう何時間も前に立ち去ったのではないかと。手を伸ばして触れることも耐えられないと思った。この手が何もない空気を掴むだけなのではないかと――触れることさえしなければ、失望することもない。

しかし、真実を得るよりも幻想を保とうとするのがソーの在り方であったことはなかった。たとえ、その幻想がどれほど素敵なものだったとしても。

息を止め、手を伸ばすとその甲でロキの頬を撫でた。

「まだいるんだな」彼は、胸のうちに安堵が熱く花開くのを感じて言った。

ロキは僅かに開いた睫毛の間から彼を見つめている。

「いるよ」

「ここに残ってくれるか？」

彼らは長い間互いを見つめていた。ロキが指を一本立てて、ソーの唇に触れた。

「私を説得できたらね」

ソーは微笑んだ。

＊＊＊

その後、ソーは毎晩できるだけ相手を説得できるよう励んだ。

＊＊＊

毎朝、ソーは目が覚めると弟の頬に触れ、同じ質問をした。

毎朝、ロキは同じ答えを返した。

不安定で不確かなものだったが、今はそれで充分だった。破ることのできる約束はなく、どんな言葉よりも行動の方が余程雄弁だった。

ロキはここにいるのだから。


End file.
